The Goddess
by thepowerswithinus
Summary: Relaeh Blue, a 23 year old, grows up and got honored to lead the tribe after her parent's deaths. But what she doesn't know is the secrets Relaeh's parents hid from her. Relaeh soon goes on an adventure to bring peace to her world again before the bad clan takes over her tribe and destroys the life she had.


I learned a lot about myself.

How I became who I am now.

Discovering the truth about the world.

The world itself moves on also, especially when its been a million years ago.

Right now its 2017 in this world. Its changed in my very own eyes. More clothes to wear. More food to eat. Jobs. Creating your own life. Have cookouts and more exciting things happening. But back in my day...

its like a crazy roller coaster. Life before cities, neighborhoods, and governments happened, there were these people called Vikings. That's me. Well... half of that is about me. I'm more than a Viking, but I might as well just tell you my story.

2017

New York City

Apartment Building, 9:00am

It's pretty peaceful up in New York, especially when I've seen it built with my very own eyes. The birds chirping and soaring through the sky. The white clouds shading off the sun a bit. The tall buildings stretching to the sky blue skies. But what I really miss is the forest and the ocean. How open it was before this became New York City, but me and my husband can get used to it. The world needs an upgrade on things anyways. More fun things to come. Mother's Day. Father's Day. New Years Eve has to be my favorite. Our three children absolutely LOVES anything that considers family time like Thanksgiving and Christmas.

I focus on writing papers as our children play in their rooms. I always smile when I think about them. The eldest, Layton, he has his fathers dark brown hair and sky blue eyes. The other eldest thats a year younger than Layton, Anderson, has my brown hair and light green eyes. Then the youngest out of all of them, Alma, has dirty blonde hair and blue/green eyes. Which to me is pretty special for a kid because no one is blonde in me or my husband's family, but I still love them.

"Mommy!" I hear Anderson yell. Freaking out, I get up from my chair quickly as I grab a knife from the counter, hiding it behind my legs as I go down the hall and to the room their in. They look at me with in amazement as Layton points to something in our room. "What are those?" Asked Layton.

I go behind them and looks through the door seeing my ocean blue uniform with wave and heart designs on the bottom of the skirt and the clear blue sleeves has heart designs. Then, I look to my left seeing my husband's uniform. It kinda looks like an army uniform, but with every nature details on it. The chest plate as leaf designs on it and the spear leaning against the uniform. I sigh in relief, putting the knife in my pocket, and smiles down at them.

"Those are me and your father's battle uniforms from a VERY long time ago," I said, softly as I look at the uniforms. "Before you three were born." I smile a little.

"Can you tell us the story about it?" Asked Alma excited as she jumps. I catch her and holds her around my waist as I smile.

"Yeah, please mom?" Asked Layton.

"I promise I'll be a good kid and listen to what you and daddy says." Said Anderson.

I let a chuckle to Anderson's response as I look back up at the uniforms and let's out a soft sigh. "Alright. I guess you guys can hear the story from the WAY beginning." I said.

The kids smile and cheer excitedly as they run to their bedrooms. I smile and shakes my head as they vanish into their rooms. they're such crazy kids... but I love it though. I walk to their bedroom as I look at them. Layton lies on his stomach with his hands rested under his chin, Anderson sits on his butt, legs crossed on the edge of the bed and Alma sits with her legs folded under her. I go to Alma's bed as she crawls on my leg and sits down.

"Alright.. it all started before I was born. These people called vikings fought many battles for peace. One of them was my father named, Torhild. He fought so many battles and for once he found my mother, Ingrid. After a few years, they had Uncle Gavin and then six years later, they had me. So... this is where MY story begun."


End file.
